


Teamplay

by Cajuzinhoinho



Series: Tumblr Fics [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human AU, M/M, fake dating au, just tincho being thirsty and in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cajuzinhoinho/pseuds/Cajuzinhoinho
Summary: Tumblr Writing Challenge. Prompt:" We may be ‘dating’, but I’m still gonna beat your ass playing FIFA.”
Relationships: Argentina/Brazil (Hetalia)
Series: Tumblr Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084991
Kudos: 3





	Teamplay

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written and posted on tumblr as part of a challenge on August, 2020.  
> I decided to post all my tumblr fics from 2020 in Ao3 before the year ends, even the tiny ones. Maybe it will bring me good luck in 2021, who knows. I sure could use some.

“Don’t blow this up.”

Luciano stared at the elevator door closing with a warning frown. 

"I won’t.” Martin rolled his eyes. “If someone’s gonna blow this up it’s you.”

"Me?! You know how you get when we play FIFA together.”

Miguel’s place was on the last floor, where all their friends were already playing and getting drunk, just waiting for them. They had done that a thousand times before, but this was the first one as a theoretical couple, a relationship their friends were clearly skeptical about. Luciano and Martin as boyfriends, madly in love with each other, that was a hard lie to sell after years of bickering and unpleasantness. If they acted like they always did around each other tonight, there was no way they could convince their friends they were really in love. 

"And you don’t?! Last time you were almost jumping on my throat.” Martin scoffed. "Talk about a sore loser.”

"Oh please, every time you lose you- see, that’s what I’m talking about!” Luciano explained, gesturing vaguely at both. “If we start fighting there they’ll figure it out.”

Martin followed his hand movements until his eyes settled on Luciano’s small pout. He managed a reply with only half his brain focused. 

"So what? We should just not play? That’s even more suspicious! They know us!”

"Maybe not with each other…” Luciano suggested, staring impatiently at the screen indicating the floor numbers in the elevator.

“Still suspicious.” Martin narrowed his eyes. 

Luciano crossed his arms. Martin wondered why he wore so many tank tops. Maybe he simply spent too much time on the gym and felt the need to show it to the world - not that the result was anything impressive. He was fit, ok, and his arms did look nice and stro, but he wasn’t strong per se, but for all Luciano mocked him for being vain he certainly had to be deliberate with those tank tops. And lipgloss. 

Or at least Martin assumed he wore gloss, for his lips were always too shiny and plump, and especially now when they were shaped by that pout that Martin glanced at every few seconds.

"You’ll have to control yourself then.” Luciano’s voice only barely registered.

“Only if you can do the same.”

"Of course I can. I might even let you win, as a gift to my dearest.”

His pout dissolved into a smirk and a challenging look. At that, Martin smiled back.

"In your dreams. We may be ‘dating’, but I’m still gonna beat your ass playing FIFA.”

Luciano held his stare until the elevator door opened on the last floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year! Feel free to leave a comment, i certainly appreciate them~


End file.
